


The calling.

by Dandelion_queen



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Sir Thomas Sharpe - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Allerdale Hall, Creepy, Crimson Peak, Cumbria, F/M, For Halloween, Ghost Sex, Gothic, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Storms, Supernatural Elements, ghost story, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelion_queen/pseuds/Dandelion_queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just feeling Sir Thomas Sharpe and so I wrote a bit of smutty ghostly shenanigans for Halloween.<br/>**COMPLETED**<br/>This was written before we all knew about the red clay and the barren hilltop so if you can allow me the artistic license for the well kept gardens then it's all good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cumbria in autumn was dare I say more beautiful than it had been in the summer, the leaves on the trees varying in colour appeared to me like the sickliest honeycomb and treacle tones against the early evening sky.  
What was it that Wordsworth said? "The most loveliest spot that man hath found."  
He wasn't far wrong was old Bill. I took a few more photos with my phone and headed back to my car. It was getting chillier and I was glad to put the heater on and head back home. I loved the countryside but the call of a drive-thru Golden Arches was very appealing after a long day hiking.

It had to happen. Half way up some god forsaken narrow road surrounded by the trees and not much else my car seemed to cut out. "You stupid piece of shit!"  
It had only just passed it's M.O.T, the lights went, the radio joined them and then it was just me alone in the darkness. I was thankful for the torch I kept in my glove box and reached across to retrieve it.  
I wouldn't say I was scared but more annoyed that after a lovely day I had to deal with this. I pulled my phone out..zero signal.  
"You have got to be shitting me?!"  
Without waiting I locked my car up and stood on the side of the road with my torch, hopefully someone would drive by and hopefully they wouldn't be a serial killer.  
I waited. A full hour. It got darker. Then colder. Then the rain decided it might as well join in. Nothing. No cars. No signal. Not much choice. I set off on foot to see if by any chance there might be a house nearby but I didn't hold out much hope.

The walk was tiring me out, my jacket clung to me as the rain lashed down and the road seemed to go on, steeper and steeper. I was miserable, hungry and possibly going to end up on the news when I met an untimely end after being mauled to death by squirrels and wood pigeons. Every step I took felt swamp-like as though the forest wanted to make me turn around and head back but I wouldn't..I had come too far now.  
My torch bulb popped, it was the the final straw for me, I burst into tears. I was royally fucked!  
If I kept moving the cold wouldn't get me but the never ending road seemed to lead nowhere as though it was mocking me. In desperation I tried my phone but there was still no joy there. Head down I trudged on.  
I should've kept my eyes peeled but the darkness made it difficult and I took a hard fall. It was your standard grazed knees through the trousers and bleeding palms type of fall. Painful but not life threatening. I was becoming increasingly desperate, not knowing why I cut through the trees despite my instincts warning me to stay on the road. I felt a pull towards a dense patch of woodland and like a beacon in the dark I spied a light..I ran.

I pushed through the damp foliage and moss, I felt closed in almost like the woods were trying to stop me reaching the light but I wasn't going to let a few scratches and bruises deter me and I pushed and crawled and then I broke free and the large mansion in the middle of the woods stood there. The grass was neatly cut and seemingly at odds with where I'd just been, to go from a forest to a genteel English country garden with neatly tended to shrubs and lawns struck me as odd however I could see a soft light in one of the downstairs windows. I was so relieved that it didn't much to make me head to the source of that light. As I got closer I saw the silhouette of somebody near the window.  
"Oh thank god!"  
I reached the tall imposing front door and hammered on it with all I had. It opened and without waiting I pushed it wider, it creaked ominously and then I felt the warmth of the place and hoped I wouldn't be turfed out.

"Hello?" I called.  
The place was old school posh, full of richly polished furniture and black and white tiled floors. The only sound I could hear was the ticking of the grandfather clock.  
"Hello? I'm sorry to bother you..but..hello?" I rose my voice and then I heard the footsteps. When I saw him I pressed my back against the front door, I wasn't sure what to say. The exhaustion had taken hold, I tried to speak but it felt like someone had robbed me of my words. I felt dizzy and he looked at me sternly. His face was handsome but his expression seemed to lack concern, he wore a white shirt that was half undone and black trousers. Why I was looking over his appearance I'll never know..I must've looked a bedraggled state.  
"You're bleeding." his voice was like velvet. Yes I am fully aware that is a strange thing to recount when I was distressed but it was true.  
"I'm bleeding?" I looked down at my ripped trousers and the cut on my palm.  
He was right. I was in very poor shape.  
I managed to garble it all out, the car, the phone, the storm, getting lost and injured and then he held me by my upper arms. "You're safe. You're safe." He repeated and I was aware that I might've been making him nervous. Living out here in the sticks he mustn't get too many unexpected visitors least not wild looking women at this hour.

He led me to the sitting room and I was grateful for the chance to sit near the fire.  
He busied himself and returned with a large porcelain bowl and cloths. "You should clean yourself. There is fresh hot water and I shall bring you a night shirt."  
Now I hadn't expected that, a shower would've been nice but he might be one of those eco warrior self sufficient types and I wasn't going to argue. I pulled my clothes off leaving them in a pile near the fire, steam rose off them. It was only when I was down to my knickers I realised he might come back in. I quickly set about cleaning myself, suddenly feeling daring I whipped them off and freshened up. It felt good to be dry and clean but the thought of being naked was unsettling. Then I spied the old fashioned dressing screen and darted behind there. I hadn't seen one of these in years..my great grandma had one from Hong Kong that looked a lot like this. Strange...  
He walked in the room and cleared his throat. "I shall leave it over the screen. I have some spirits for your cuts."  
The way he said cuts made me shiver and not in a wholly unpleasant way either.  
I felt a blush warming my face as he neared and placed the night shirt over the top.  
"Thank you." I croaked out.

It was an old fashioned style gown. The light cotton type with full sleeves and a skirt that reached the floor, still it offered me some modesty so I wasn't complaining.  
Stepping from behind the screen I felt slightly awkward.He was sat with a small brown bottle and another cloth. "Give me your hand."  
"I can do it myself thank you." I replied but he rose from the chair.  
"You have had quite the shock and your hand needs cleaning before bandaging."  
I knew I must be getting on his nerves and even though it felt odd I offered him my palm.  
He dabbed the spirits on my cut and I let out a cry. "Fuck!" The stuff stung like mad. His eyebrows shot up in surprise at my cursing.  
"Worst is done." He tightly wrapped the bandage, his hair was dark and wavy, curling on his shirt collar. His long fingers grabbed my hand and turned it over to admire his handiwork. "There." he let go and left again with the first aid stuff.  
I sat down and felt the warmth of the fire heating me once more, it was glorious.  
When he reappeared he had a silver tray with a teapot and cups.  
"Oh you're a life saver."  
He didn't smile even when pouring me a cup. He seemed an odd kettle of fish, we drank our tea in silence.

"Could I be super cheeky and ask to use your phone?" I had to do it. "I couldn't get a signal you see.."  
He placed his cup down. "It is late."  
Of course, silly me!  
"Oh I..yes." was all I managed to say. He had an air about him that made me feel like I was a great inconvenience to him and I was starting to feel quite nervous and then there was the attraction I was feeling towards him. Strange fella but nice looking..totally my type then..  
"I shall accompany you to the village in the morning. The weather and this late hour would only cause us problems." he was looking at me again. I felt my nipples harden under the nightshirt and hoped they weren't too noticeable but from the way his eyes lingered I suspected they were. The rain pitter-pattering against the window and the crackling of the fire made me see reason. It was an awful night out there but in here I was warm, dry and sheltered.  
"Thank you." I said and a small smile played on his lips. That half open shirt was doing things to me that I really wasn't prepared for, a small patch of hair on his defined looking chest made me cross my legs. I was getting aroused, maybe it was the adrenaline from earlier?  
"It is no trouble." he swept his gaze over me, his tongue darted out to lick his lips and there was no denying that he was anything other than an extremely attractive man.  
"I didn't catch your name there, I'm a bit off. My name is Edith." I offered him my good hand which he took but instead of the handshake I expected he pressed his lips to my knuckles. I felt the the kiss all the way down to my now soaking cunt.  
"Thomas. Pleased to make your acquaintance Edith."  
I swallowed, my mouth was suddenly so dry.  
"Let me show you up to your room, you must be tired after your ordeal." I swore I could make out a hint of lust in those stormy blue eyes of his but it was probably wishful thinking on my part.

The room was perfect. The sort of mahogany four poster bed you see in those period drama's on TV. Soft white blankets and duck feather pillows, he'd even lit the fire for me which sent a lovely warm glow around the room.  
"I really can't thank you enough Thomas, this is lovely." I flopped on the bed and sighed. "It's so big. Wherever did you buy it?" I stretched out luxuriating in the feel of the soft mattress.  
"It has been in the family for years." His reply was to the point.  
I knew he was looking at me, I'm not much of a flirt but his aloofness was a bit of a turn on. Maybe it was the trauma of earlier but I really wanted to see that hard expression of his soften, I most certainly wanted to feel that chest pressed against mine.  
"It's big enough for two." I bit my lower lip after I said it, I pictured him marching off through the door aghast at my forwardness.  
"Edith." he murmured, something passed behind his eyes. I've never seen a look like that on anyone before. "My love."  
Woah there Lord Byron!  
He joined me on the bed.

He wasted no time in kissing me. Slow, passionate, I found my hands clasped around the back of his neck. I drew him down and he licked my neck which only heightened my arousal. I was squirming and pressing against his thigh. Anything to ease the ache between my legs.  
He gave my nipples a gentle tug and pulled the material tight over the hardened nubs.  
"Like ripe fruit." he whispered and another rush of warmth settled low in the pit of my belly.  
"Taste them." I urged and I hissed when his mouth met my nipple through the thin material. He switched back and forth between each breast, making my back arch.  
He pulled at the front of the nightshirt and tore it with ease, a satisfying ripping sound that made us both chuckle low and my hands tremble as I unbuttoned his shirt, that really surprised me. I returned the favour and kissed across his chest, his hands cupped at my bare arse rubbing me near his clothed erection. I reached down and cupped it, the man wasn't lacking. "Lose the trousers." I ordered him and watched transfixed as he unbuttoned them, he sprung out long and thick and I gasped. I had to taste him. I helped him slip out of the trousers and then I took him in my mouth. The feel of that silky skinned cock in my mouth while his hand urged me to go slow was positively blissful.  
"Oh..Edith.." His moaning was like music to my ears, I teased the sensitive underside with my tongue and licked low to press little kisses to his sack. He writhed and occasionally pulled his dick away from me. "I shall be undone if you continue."

I spread my legs for him and began rubbing my clit under his lustful stare. I was so wet you could hear the slippery sounds of my fingers teasing my wet folds.  
He was flushed, sweating and rock hard pressed up against his own belly, he had that lean muscular frame that seemed to make me feel small..it turned me on to feel like that.  
He took both my legs behind the knees and positioned his cock close to my cunt. A slight dip of it into me and he smiled, wolfish and full of desire. He slammed into me. I felt the air go out of my lungs and a loud wail of both pain and pleasure was torn from me. He worked me hard, a relentless pounding that had me screaming, animalistic and primal. The sort of screams you never thought you could make until one night you are in the middle of being fucked so hard and so good you lose yourself and it's like it isn't you doing it. They bring it out of you with how they fuck you. Thomas took me like that with my legs up on his shoulders and his full weight holding me so I had to take every inch of that big thick cock.  
I gripped at the blankets when I peaked, it was beautiful, rendering me close to unconscious.  
He let my legs down but his thrusting was no less aggressive, I wrapped my arms around him and let him use my cunt however he wished to and how he wished was to fuck me hard. He sinks deep and I feel him cum, the throb of his cock releasing inside of me. "My darling Edith." He claims my lips but he's sweet and attentive now, that earlier aggression seems to have waned. When he takes me for the second time he's slower and teases me with his fingers. We settled down to sleep when the first light of dawn could be seen creeping in through the curtains.

"She's here!" I hear shouts, the sound of twigs breaking and dogs barking. "Good boy!"  
I'm on the damp, cold ground and there's noise and activity and then I'm placed on a stretcher.  
"Get her to the fucking road, we need to get the air ambulance..move." I can hear the panic in their voices and I don't understand where I am.  
"Where's Thomas?" I ask.  
"It's ok, we're going to get you to hospital." is all I get in reply.

Apparently I'd been missing for three days. My car had been seen at the side of the road and my Mum had been frantic with worry. How I survived the cold they all kept saying, I told them it was because I had luckily found the mansion and told them of Thomas.  
"There is no house up there." the police officer told me. I knew there was, I felt it. I slept there with him.  
"I'm telling you there is!" I shouted, my Mum placed her hand on my shoulder.  
"Why don't you believe me? It's up there..it's in the middle of nowhere but it's there..he dressed my hand. I didn't dream it!"  
My Mother looked at me "Her hand was bandaged when you brought her in..she's right..he could be up there."  
The police officer sighed "Look I'll ask about, we searched with the dogs, the helicopter was out and there was no sign of a mansion but I'll see what I can do." He left us alone.

I was discharged two days later. We never heard back from the police officer.

While I was off work recovering I did a bit of digging about online. Turns out there wasn't much in the way of records for that area. I don't know why I did it but I began googling the history of the area and even found myself signing up to one of those local history websites. I had nothing to lose so I went on the forum and posted asking about old demolished mansions. I didn't get a reply straight away and I half expected ridicule but soon there were a few replies with links and photographs. I thanked them but none looked like the mansion and then it happened. "Allerdale Hall."  
The photo of the house stood there in black and white, the garden exactly how I remembered it. "Mum!" I called.  
We asked a little more and found the place had been nicknamed Crimson Peak, it sat high in the hills and was owned by a Sir Thomas Sharpe. I felt dizzy..I just knew.

We logged onto ancestry.com and delved deeper. After a short while I stared at the photo of Thomas.  
"I swear Mum..I swear!" I felt myself trembling. One click, two clicks and we both shrieked.  
The wedding photo of Sir Thomas and his young wife Edith stared back at us.  
"She's the spitting image of you." The colour drained from my mother's face as she took my hand.  
"Same birthday, same name."  
We should've left it there. Something's you don't understand and something's you don't need to know.  
I felt it. The house called to me. I would look at it's photograph, I would look at him and I knew it wouldn't be the last I saw of Sir Thomas Sharpe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith and Thomas are reunited. I think it's rather sweet in a way...

I tried to forget it. Mostly I tried to forget him, after an intense period of finding out as much as I could about Sir Thomas Sharpe and his wife Edith I had hit a dead end. There seemed to be no more records or photographs. It almost appeared like they dropped off the face of the earth, I know documents from that time could be sketchy but to have no record of a stately home just seemed off, like people wanted it to be forgotten about.  
I certainly tried to push it to the back of my mind, I went to work, hung out with friends and family but it consumed me. There was a pull, every night try as I might I would end up staring at the photographs. Then the dreams would follow, fevered and dark.  
We would make love and then it felt like we would be ripped from each other. Every night he would speak but there was only silence as his lips moved and I would feel the vibration of something approaching me and then he would take my hand and we would be clinging on for dear life but I would inevitably be wrenched away screaming and I would wake up crying and sweating.

I needed to go back but my Mother was furious at the mere suggestion.  
"Edith I don't want you going poking about, I'm not sure whatever you dealt with was of this world and I feel ridiculous saying that. Promise me you won't?"  
And I did promise her but with my fingers crossed behind my back.  
I was twenty-four years old and I would do as I pleased but I wouldn't worry her by adding that to our conversation, I played along.  
Still I saw him in my dreams, I grew to enjoy our brief rapturous couplings and eventually the feeling of being wrenched from his arms felt less aggressive even if still it pained me. I needed to go back.  
Whatever it was that called to me had me in it's grip. I wanted to see him. I needed to see him. I ran my finger along his photograph, I had it printed out and placed in a lovely frame even if it did infuriate my Mum.  
"It's morbid." she grumbled. I didn't care.  
It felt like we were touching from afar..he'd lived and died but yet I knew he wasn't gone.

I headed out. I told no one.  
Driving back up there felt different, the road was nowhere near as narrow. I drove along the windy country road, it wasn't closed in or oppressive. I started to feel agitated. Perhaps I was losing my mind? It had felt so different and definitely looked different on that night. I was starting to doubt myself, perhaps the darkness and bad weather had altered my view on things? I continued on, at the very least I hoped I would come across something to give me a clue on where to start looking.  
I looked at the side of the road and then brought my eyes forwards. A tall figure stood in the middle of the road, I screamed and had to swerve. Over the side of the road, I was jostled about and tried to brake but they didn't seem to work.  
I knew. It was so quick.  
No pain.

"Thomas!" I woke and found myself being carried by his strong arms back to the house.  
"You came back." he smiled.  
I reached up and cupped his cheek.  
"You won't leave this time." he told me.  
"I know." I replied.  
He gently placed me on my feet outside the door and we kissed.  
I watched as the walls towered up from nothing and surrounded the garden. I took his hand. I felt like I belonged here with him.  
"I'm home."  
His smile was breathtaking.  
We went inside and closed the door the door behind us.


End file.
